


Hinata

by CouldCareLess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldCareLess/pseuds/CouldCareLess
Summary: You can say she's too young, but the clan is old, very much old. Too old, in fact. So it has to change. (It's not the only one.)  OC-as-Hinata





	Hinata

**1\. Where she has some realizations and makes a bunch of decisions**

  
Hinata's three and a half years old but clearly, things like the development of children and their mental health aren't the priority here. For all that the other villages call theirs a goody two shoes, Konohagakure no Sato is still a _shinobi_ village.

As the heiress of a prestigious clan—the Hyūga clan, to be specific—she should have been used to kidnappings.

Oh wait. Wrong time period. It's _peacetime_ , why would that happen?

(Other than rogue ninja. Or Iwa. Fuck them. Kumo too, apparently.)

But it did, and now, her mother and her uncle had to pay the price. Just a few weeks ago, her younger sister was born. She was red, small and wrinkly. How they were able to even consider such a thing "beautiful" would continue to be a mystery that would baffle her.

Back to the point: Just a week ago, the Kumo ambassador had attempted to kidnap her. He was somehow able to sneak past the All-Seeing Eyes of the Honorable Guards. And the ANBU. Which means he has talent. Or maybe the aforementioned guards were not doing their jobs properly...

(One of the first few things that need to be checked. More to come; but she has many more years ahead of her before she could even dare to bring such matters up to the Elders.

 _Many years too late_ , a voice inside her says.)

Poor girl, honestly.

But wait— I'm that damned poor girl, aren't I?

So first thing's first: I wash my face and go out like the dignified heiress I'm supposed to be. Everything else can be dealt with later.

•••

Acting human was easy. Being a monster was easier. (It's a known fact that the Byakugan is "inferior" to the Sharingan and—but of course—the Rinnegan. It's also a well-kept secret between the head and heir that they can see more than just the physical.)

•••

_"Why are you crying?" says the child to the crying woman._

I'm supposed to be better than this.

_She tips her head back, closing her eyes against the light of the full moon. "I'm crying for the men who could not, who are not, who were," she whispers._

_She's just a child stuck in a world— in a time where monsters are born, and not just made, and yet, she stands._

**Aren't you one of those monsters too?**

_The desire for slaughter—locked for too, too long—drums in her veins, stronger than ever._

_She whispers, "I cry for those men who will no longer be."_

•••

One little unknown fact is that the Hyūga can be blind too. Just not in the literal sense, except for some few cases. In regards to familial bonds, they're just not really "there". All-seeing does not just encompass only the present; it can see the future of their children, in regards to what they would be should they reach their potential.

It comes to them in flashes, in disjointed dreams.

( _Which was probably why her father had treated her the way he had_ , Hinata would one day muse. _It must be frustrating for the original... Her love had blinded her too early._ )

Hiashi had dreamed of two daughters. One would be prided as the strongest Hyūga, a warrior unlike any other.

The other, however, was a shadow. Someone who can stand along with monsters without being inferior. There's just one thing that bothered him: she was not the proper Hyūga.

She doesn't rely on the techniques their ancestors had made with their blood and tears.

She had _bastardized_ their prided techniques. And that was not at all acceptable.

With that, Hiashi Hyūga had sworn to himself that his children—both of them—will only learn what it is to be Hyūga and nothing else.

•••

Kojiro Hyūga—father of one Ko Hyūga—was one of the funnier and kinder Hyūga. Which doesn't mean much, honestly, but he has a sense of humor and charity so that puts him in the "respectable Hyūga" list. Currently, only a few names are listed there, and two of them are dead already.

Fun fact: he's blind.

It honestly isn't that obvious. The Hyūga eyes are naturally pale, to the point where most would consider them blind. But they do retain some color, if you look properly. Not even that, but the old man has this uncanny ability to know what's happening anywhere around him.

Hinata makes it her duty to surprise him just once. So far, it hasn't happened yet.

"Father doesn't know I go here," she says to him conversationally on the bench in his yard. Kojiro offers her a cup of hot tea, which she wrinkles her nose at but drinks anyway. "...Ko doesn't, as well."

Kojiro hums in reply, sipping his own cup with a serene look on his face as he gives her this far away glance. _Ha. Get it_? "You're making another blind joke to yourself again, aren't you, Hinata-hime?" Awful jokes, to be honest, but having a sense of humor is already miraculous.

Hinata tellingly averts her eyes and raises a finger to the bridge of her nose. "Of course not."

"Your lies are really obvious," Kojiro says. "You should get rid of that habit eventually, hime." He pauses, tilting his head to the side. "Your sister is crying."

 _Maybe, if I had glasses, I wouldn't have to and still look cool doing it_ , Hinata thinks. ... _Oh wait. I'm a Hyūga. Haha. Damn._ When Kojiro gives her this Look, she crosses her legs and uncrosses them before putting down her cup. She barely even drank from it, honestly.

Hinata coughs lightly and bids him goodbye with a quick "thank you and bye" that would be frowned upon by her ettiquette teacher. But fuck that guy.

" _Hime_."

...Are they sure that his parents were only Hyūgas?

**Author's Note:**

> ...uh. any thoughts?


End file.
